the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Lantos Swiftsong
Lantos is currently one of the few members left of the House of Swiftsong, and he is a leading member within the Northern Union. Appearence Height - 5' 9" Build - Muscular Eye Color - Blue, Azure Race - Half Elf (Human/High Elf Descent) Ears - Longer than human, not as long as a High Elf Present Day armor seen below. History Early Life Born to X and Y in the Verthill Valley. Lantos grew up in the town of Jansport and grew up learning his father's trade of blacksmithing. He lived a pleasent life, being half-elven though he faced some discrimination by the other kids for his elven features. He also was taught the use of a sword and shield as a page at the age of eight, and later squire, at the age of twelve, for a local knight, Sir Rovax Leth. The Light's Bulwark At the age of thirteen, in 600 K.C., while under the service of Rovax Leth, he was initiated and was one of the first people to swear themselves to the Light's Bulwark. Though he never saw the destruction caused by the Orcish Horde, he heard about it and it caused him to want to help people. Even though he was a squire for Rovax, the founder of the order, he still made sure the Knight knew that he wished to join, in an attempt to make sure the knight did not force him to return home and become a blacksmith like his father. While with the Bulwark, he still was given training in sword and first hand helped towns across Lordaeron rebuild. From rebuilding, to humanitarian work, he served loyally with the Bulwark and their large variety of followers. From soldiers, hedge knights, blacksmiths, doctors, carpenters and more, he was exposed to a lot of different people in his journies. Northrend Expedition Taken from the Argent Bulwark article. It's all taken straight from the Bulwark's article as Lantos didn't play a major role during any of this and simple continued fighting along side his brothers and sisters in the Bulwark and later the Argent Dawn. The Light's Bulwark traveled to Northrend sometime around 608 K.C., it was in the year before that rumors were heard of human settlements being destroyed in the Howling Fjord region. Taking these rumors seriously, Lord Commander Rovax Leth took the Bulwark, at this time numbering five hundred, and brought them north to the Howling Fjord. Setting up a fortress in the mountains of the northern Howling Fjord, they helped protect the small settlements left from the Vrykul raiders who were starting to wake up around this time period. While never learning first hand about the Scourge, around 610 K.C. they were too late to save settlements in the Grizzly Hills, with the populations of the villages disappearing during the night. During the waning months of 610, Rovax Leth passed away due to pneumonia, with command passing from him to Jayce Sanore. By December of 611, Jayce Sanore decided to pull the Bulwark out of Northrend, taking with him another four hundred settlers who were left within the Howling Fjord, with many other settlements having been destroyed by Vrykul and the unknown threat that emptied a village within a night. With the Bulwark numbering only two hundred and fifteen and around four hundred settlers they escaped and fled south back to Lordaeron, where a new threat was discovered. The Scourging Arriving a month (January, 612 K.C.) later with four hundred settlers and two hundred Bulwark members, now mostly soldiers, they were able to join combat almost immediately against this threat of undead and necromancy that would become the Undead Scourge. While no where seemed safe, the Bulwark took the four hundred settlers to the valley of Verthill where they were settled and integrated into the farming communities there that were one of the few areas that produced its own grain. From the valley of Verthill, the Bulwark fought hard to keep the Scourge out of this valley, and at times acted extremely to root out necromancers from the area. By the destruction of Capital City, they had rooted out the problem of Scourge in their valley and had constructed walls and gates to block the main passes into the valley. It was in the late months of 613 when Jayce Sanore fell in battle against the Scourge. Plaguelands and the Argent Bulwark Taken from the Argent Bulwark article As the Scourging continued, the Bulwark joined with the Argent Dawn as they split away from the Scarlet Crusade. While they worked to fight against the Scourge, they worked greatly to hold their valley of Verthill, and this was mostly successful. With the forests of Darrowmere and Northern Lordaeron in ruin, the Bulwark began working quickly with the Argent Dawn in destroying the Scourge, though vastly outnumbered the Bulwark did what it could to fight off the threats of the Plaguelands. Like many other groups within the Argent Dawn, the Bulwark's ranking structure was kept a secret to only top officials within the Argent Dawn. At the time, the Bulwark was led by Gilmer Niel, having taken over command of the Bulwark after Jayce Sanore was killed in battle against the Scourge. The fighting of Horde and Alliance did little to help the Dawn and the Bulwark. The Bulwark tried desperately to stop fighting between Horde and Alliance for the various towers in the Plaguelands, but they were unsuccessful and instead worked to make sure the corpses of Alliance and Horde heroes were either shipped back to their respective homelands or burned. As the Bulwark was a sub-unit of the Dawn and saw what the Scourge did to any corpses they could get their hands on, they quickly adapted the policies of the Dawn to burn all the dead where ever they found them to ensure no more corpses were given to the Scourge. Battle at the Dark Portal The Bulwark, along with many other units of the Dawn were sent south from the Plaguelands to fight at the Dark Portal against demons who had reactivated the Portal at the beginning of the Burning Crusade. Thanks to the timely arrival of countless Azerothian Heroes, the tide of demons were pushed back after days of battling at the Portal and the way to Draenor was reopened. With the arrival next of forces of the Horde and Grand Alliance, the units of the Dawn were pulled back to the Plaguelands to continue their continued struggle against the Undead Scourge. While the Bulwark was away in the south, their iron strong defense of the Verthill Valley was destroyed, Scarlet Crusaders entered the valley, slaughtering hundreds, even thousands of civilians and those who survived fled to an area called The Refuge, a High Elven mountain refuge east of the valley that enjoyed a good trade with the Verthill Valley inhabitants. Returning back to the Plaguelands, Lantos continued to fight alongside the Bulwark in their massive war against the forces of the Scourge. War Against the Lich King Change of Command Deployments Across Azeroth Plaguelands Tanaris Northrend Battle of Tempestus Valley Outlands Plaguelands (Part 2) Tanaris (Part 2) War in the Plaguewood Verthill and the Hunt for Dulondael. Demons in Desolace Redeployment Desert Campaign Return to the Plaguelands Death in the Family Naval Expansion and Axaar See Axaar or Argent Bulwark Relationships Malanior - 6 Emily - 4 Layna - 1.5 Logal - 11 months Weaponry and Armor Category:Characters Category:Argent Dawn Category:Argent Bulwark Category:Argent Crusade Category:Verthill Category:Human Category:Lordaeron Human Category:House of Swiftsong Category:Northern Union Category:Brotherhood of the Light